harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Malfoy
Caitlin Malfoy (30 July, 1980) was a Caitlin Malfoy is the main antagonis the became friends with Will Crabbe, Luke Goyle, Violet Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins, but he quickly developed a rivalry with James Potter II. Biography Born as Caitlin in Malfoy Manor on July 1980 She suffers she moved into a issane asylum for the insane a mentel hospital she will face psychiatric tests to see if he should be held in a secure mental hospital rather than jail" Physical Appearance During her childhood and early adulthood, Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyes is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy II and the Godfather Tom Riddle Anuite Astoria Greengrass and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2015 to 2020 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy l Personality and Traits was very arrogant, selfish, annoying, a true little git. But he was evil. Threatening Nicholas self-centred. Mean Controlling Rebellious, Cruel, Hostile, Jealous sadisticeft me by the doorsteps out in cold forgot there had a daughter intel she killed dephini with the killing curse Possessions * Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Caitlin and her family travelled to Ollivander's Wand Shop|Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Relationships Parents As Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy there forgot there had a daughter intel had draco as she looks at them though the wall left her by the doorsteps out in cold raised by the asylum parents wha t get hr back there made a hugh big massake Adopted Parents faking to to be there adopted daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley pretended to be a muggle-born There don’t know who who really who i was a Malfoy all I what is revenge on them as she makes a fake Hogwarts letter Possessions *'Wand': It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Rose and her family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alleyand there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Education At Hogwarts As she is a straight a student on top of all of classes 'First year' she murders Delphi Riddle for not get justice for dad death she take all new level for reavege Caitlin Malfoy is an enemy of James Potter II and arch rival /nemesis there just like draco and Harry there have relationship as Draco and Harry had in Caitlin gets rapped by a professor Harry Potter. She become anxious and wothdrawn after this bad event. Hope stape 1.png|'Your Caitlin' Category:Sorted in 2015 Category:Villains Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Category:Plot to rob the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Category:Plot to kill Muggle-Borns Category:Plot to kill the Dursleys Category:Plot to kill the Grangers Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts students Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Bullies Category:Caitlin's Gang Category:Malfoy Family Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (2029) participants Category:Plot to kidnap Ginny Weasley Category:Orphans Category:Gremlins Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Serial Killers Category:Witches